just digging holes
by acidxrainXD
Summary: a girl at camp green lake. but its different and good : R


**as you've prolly heard. i'm jelly XD aly's best friend. **

**well hope u like. READ & REVIEW PLEASE!** **_jelly_**

* * *

She heard the roar of the bus as she sat in the first seats. The driver stopped the raving engine in front of a desert like campsite. The tents were small and dirty. She slid her body out of the seat and slowly passed up to the door. There was a flight of three stairs. The driver relieved from his seat and harshly shoved her off the bus.

Her body fell in the dirt road face first. Her feet pulled her up to a standing position. She gave a sneer at the driver lifting her finger to make a rude gesture to the driver as he went off. A man who looked kind of like an old sheriff from those movies walked up to her. He grabbed her arm. "Hell no! You're no the Carter kid, are you?" he examined her with disbelief. "Yeah, why you have a problem with that?" she jerked her arm back to her side.

He yanked her over to his office. "I'm Mr. Sir, refer to me as only Mr. Sir." He had a stern look. "So here. You have two. One is for work one is for relaxing. Once you use your work one, your relaxing one becomes your work one. Then it has to be washed." He dropped two orange jumpsuits into her hands. "You're in D tent and don't think just because you're a girl you'll get any slack, you'll be just like all the other guys. Have fun at camp darling?" she gave a fake grin.

She paced over to D tent with Mr. Sir behind her with his hand around the back of her neck like a collar. He pushed her into the tent once they reached the tent of boys. "So Pendanski, this is the are new little camper." He pushed her almost at Pendanski (a councilor). "Welcome…Danielle?" he announced with a too cheerful to be real voice. "Don't call me that, my name's Danny!" she growled.

"We'll go meet the boys." Pendanski suggested to her. She jumped into the tent. "A girl?" a small Hispanic boy said. "No really. I thought I was a guy" she answered sarcastically giving a fake shock. "She's our brand new camper." Pendanski put his arm around her and held her tight. "Don't touch me." She sneered as he held her. Pendanski quickly slipped out of the tent.

"Well this is Magnet, Zigzag, Squid, Twitch, X-ray, Caveman, Zero, and I'm Armpit." A huge black boy pointed to each guy in the tent. "Charmed" she had an annoyed tone in her voice. "So which cot is mine?" she casually asked. The guys scattered off an old cot by the wall of the tent. It was the jaggiest, oldest cot in the tent.

She passed over to the cot and pushed her bag under her cot. "So are one of you going to show me around or am I going to have to show myself around?" she questioned. A small tanned boy with huge curly dark cinnamon brown hair stood up to me. "I will, seeing none of these guys have the guts to." He stared at his feet. "Thanks" she smirked.

"So you're Zero?" she asked as they walked. "Yeah" he walked a bit before her. As they reached the tent it was around dark. They snuck into the tent to find the guys there. "Lights out in ten minutes." Pendanski yelled. Zigzag stood up from his cot. He slid off his white t-shirt to reveal a white beater as he escaped his jumpsuit to be there in a pair of blue boxers. Danny had just entered the tent. The other guys followed Zigzag and changed from their jumpsuits to beaters and boxer.

"Hey girl, you gonna change or you just gonna sleep with those damn jeans on" X-ray patted her thigh which was covered by her jeans. She unleashed her bag from under her cot and dug through to pull out a pair of gym shorts. "Are you guys just going to stare at me?" she asked rudely as they all watched. Their heads turned the other way. "You can look" she pulled down her tank top.

They went to their cots as Pendanski turned off the lights. "Danny, get up!" I felt someone shoving at me. She rubbed her eyes to awake the sun. Once they had arrived to the open desert area Mr. Sir threw a shovel at her. She faced the shovel to the ground and put strength down with her feet. She was able to make a small dent in the perfect desert floor.

The hours seemed longer as She attempted to widen her hole. Her feet let out from the heat and she slipped against her hole and to sit. The roaring of an engine became louder. My head peaked over the edge of my hole to see what was going on. Mr. Sir's truck was racing towards us. Her arms pulled me out of her hole. Pendanski emerged from the truck. "Boys! You want water?" he yelled as if speaking to a group of animals. They pushed each other out of the way to get water like wild hogs.

Pendanski filled each canteen with water. She was last behind all the guys. Zigzag stood by her with his canteen of water. He popped off the cap and bend over. He dripped the canteen of water over this dishwater blonde hair. He shook around like a dog to get the water out. "Classy" she sarcastically remarked. He gave a crooked smile to her and pushed back his blonde hair with his hand.

As Pendanski filled her canteen she pulled back her shoulder, dark chocolate brown hair into a ponytail. She grabbed her canteen with one hand and chugged down most of the water. With her arm she wiped the water off her mouth. After a hard day of digging it was relief for her to be able to sit alone. Danny was leaned on her cot reading a book from her bag.

The horn sounded. She walked herself to the Mess Hall. Dinner was a medium sized loaf of bread. The boys ate like wolves over a small animal. She observed Caveman eating. He contained the loaf in his hands and ripped huge chunks off with his teeth as he masticated like a cow. She slowly nibbled on small piece she had torn off the loaf. She only ate off about a quarter. "Hey!" she heard a call from the table. "You gonna eat that?" Armpit put out his hand to receive it. "Sure, take it, whatever." She tossed the loaf of bread to him.

She pulled herself up from the table and to the tent. Her body dropped on the bed as she examined the tent ceiling as the boys slept…


End file.
